


Love Between Our Fingertips

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I see Satya as the primary caretaker for their child, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, child is biological child of Fareeha and Angela, fareeha being trans probably wont come up a lot, kid AU, they are all married, while Angela and Fareeha work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: A series of ficlets about Angela, Fareeha, and Satya married with a child inspired by my own experiences as a mother. Very fluff!
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kinaesthetiq for coming up with the daughter's name and a title for the work, I was really struggling to think straight when I wanted to post this.

Leilani was tired. That meant she was being fussy, screaming, and crawling all over Satya and Fareeha as they tried to sleep. She was apparently extremely upset about something, but so far a sippy cup of milk, cinnamon toast, and a diaper change had all failed to calm her down. 

“Lei, what’s- owww, fuck - what’s wrong?” Satya asked, interrupted by her daughter stepping on her stomach.

“I’m the baby!” Leilani cried. She had somehow picked up the phrase to mean that she was upset enough at something to cry. Unfortunately it didn’t give any clues to what she specifically was upset about.

“I got an idea. And if you keep on saying words like that she is going to learn them!” Fareeha said, climbing out of bed and

“That will help with expressing her emotions.” Satya said with a grin, putting a pillow over her stomach to protect herself from their daughter’s meltdown.

“Angie!” She screamed.

“Oooh, you are sad Angela is gone? She’s at work lei lei. She’ll be home later tonight, it’s alright.” Satya said, offering a comforting hug but allowing Leilani to push her hands away.

“No hugs then? That’s fine.” Satya said.

Fareeha returned with a bag of party balloons, sitting down next to Satya and Leilani .

"Leilani! Look! Do you want to play with a balloon?" Fareeha said, waving the bag in front of the child.

"Balloon!" Leilani screamed as she sobbed, copying the word her mother said.

"Yeah, I promise you are gonna like it." Fareeha said, getting a balloon out of the bag. She started blowing it up and immediately Leilani stopped crying, eyes wide with curiosity as the balloon expanded with an apparently fascinating noise. By the time Fareeha had finished inflating the balloon Leilani was giggling uncontrollably, and when she tied it off and tried to hand it over for her to play with Leilani spun around, dropped to the floor, hid her face, and squealed happily for several seconds.

“She is very excited.” Satya observed, throwing a blanket over Leilani and prompting a delighted scream. “Such an excited little girl!”

“Balloon!” Leilani said, digging herself out of the blanket and snatching it from Fareeha.


	2. Chapter 2

“Satya! Fareeha! Hellllp!” Angela whined. Satya could just hear her through the bathroom door.

“I’ll be out in a moment!” Satya said, patting a bit of water off her hair and quickly dressing on some pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. She opened the door, hopping over a large toy truck Leilani had left in front of the bathroom and checking the bedroom.

Leilani was sitting cross legged, listening to children’s music, on top of Angela’s back. Angela was laying face down on the bed.

“Satyyyyaaaa, heeellllp.” Angela groaned.

“Lei, are you making mommy’s life difficult?” Satya asked. The child ignored her, transfixed on the ABC video she was watching on Angela’s phone.

“She wont let me go get breakfast, every time I get her off of me and go into the kitchen she cries.” Angela complained.

“Leilani, what’s wrong?” Satya said. The little girl whined and rocked back and forth a little.

“I think she needs a sippy cup.” Satya decided.

“I have no idea how you do that.” Angela said.

“I am with her all day, I know all her little signals.” Satya said. “Leilani, I am going to get you some milk, ok?”

“Milk! Milk!”

Angela watched Satya walk to the kitchen. A few seconds later Fareeha came in eating a bowl of cereal. 

“What’s up?”

“You could have come help a bit quicker.”

Fareeha shrugged.

“My mini wheats would get soggy.” 

“Such a supportive wife.” Angela said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m gonna take a picture of this.” Fareeha said, pulling out her phone and lining up a shot of Leilani on top of Angela. 

“Say cheese!”


End file.
